Deep inside
by Takaluca
Summary: Lynn and her friends decide to explore a cave, but something went wrong, and now they are trapped inside the cave. Little food, Little water, no exit or communication. How long will they remain there, and are they going to get out? (Rated T for further chapters)
1. Introduction

**Hey guys. This story was inpired on the case of the Thailand boys who got trapped inside a cave a few weeks ago. I could have done a one-shot, but I had to much to put on. And I decide to do it with Lynn instead of Lincoln because I feel like it. Also, none of these characters are mine. They are all owned by Nickelodeon. Amy, Maya, Paula and Diane are all from the episode Net Gains. Without anything else to say.**

 **LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET's GOOOOOOOOOOO**

It has been one month since the Turkey Jerkies have lost the game to the Brie Throwers. However, their friendship was standing still. Sure, the girls weren't exactly the best at what they do, but it doesn't mean Lynn would simply abandon them because of that, but due to Lynn's trainings for basically all of the school's sports in the afternoon, unfortunately, she couldn't be with the team so often.

That Saturday was an exception. Lynn had been invited by the team, Amy, more specifically, to meet them by the basketball stadium they used to practice on, around ten in the morning. She asked for her father for a ride, since it was too far to go even on a bicycle. This time, lucky rituals were not required. She was wearing her usual red and white jersey and track shorts, and was taking two of her basketballs with her.

Lynn, both Sr and Jr, were inside the family van. Lynn seemed to be exited. Even though they go to the same school, they shared almost no classes, and in the break time, Linn was always dragged to another sport team table. It's not like she hated her fellow teammates, it was actually the opposite, but she could always see the four alone in a table close to a wall

"So, what are you girls going to do?

"Well, they didn't told me," Lynn said, spinning a basketball in her index finger. "But since we're meeting in the arena, I'm pretty sure we are going to play a little bit," Lynn assumed

"I don't remember you speaking a lot with those girls," Lynn said

"Well, I helped them a lot, and they also teach me a lot of things," Lynn said, raising her right sleeve. Her "FLIBBR" was still incomplete, but there was a new letter on the end of it. The girls had added it after their last game. It was another letter F, drawn in blue pen. It was said it stands for friendship, due to her new self in the end of the championship.

"That' nice, jr." he said. Lynn remembered watching his daughter's games, and he had to say, he was quite surprised but her change of attitude during the championship. He, along with some members in the family, believed it was easier to make Gollum give up on trying to get the One Ring. The rest simply didn't understand the reference. "I have to say, I've been feeling proud for you since you guys last game,"

"I know dad," she said. "There is no reason for you not to be, I'm not only the best player, but also the best teammate," she made a pose, holding her hand on her hips, and delivering an ear-to-ear smile, showing all of her white teeth (to her, even being clean is a competition)

Lynn sr giggled a little. "I'm sure you are, honey, sure you are," he said, as they were getting close to the stadium. Lynn was already holding her bag by the time he parked right in front of the main entrance. He was glad it wasn't a game day, since it was almost impossible to find a place to stop (Lisa was still working on a parking spot generator, but according to her, it would take some time), that's even most true since he was driving a van, not a regular car.

"Bye dad," Lynn said, jumping off the vehicle

"Bye, jr. Call me if you need a ride back," he screamed. She gave him a thumbs up and rushed inside, as he simply drove away.

When Lynn reached their meeting point, there were already three people waiting. Two of them stood up and rushed towards her.

"Lynn," They both exclaimed

"Amy, Diane," Lynn said.

Those were two of Lynn's teammates. They were just like Lynn remembered, except they weren't using their team's uniform. Amy was wearing a dark grey T-shirt, with a bicycle draw in it, with the words 'burn calories, not oil," written in it, black leggins and white sneakers. She was chubby, but Lynn could bet she was looking a little bit thinner since the last time they talked. Her hair still had pigtails, and it still covered her eyes.

Diane, on the other hand, was wearing a pink T-shirt, with the brand stamped in it, which Lynn never heard about (not that she knew a lot about clothes). She was wearing light blue track shorts, and also white sneakers. She seemed to be a little bit taller, but Lynn couldn't really tell. She was also with her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

They shared a short greeting hug. Lynn felt something wet on her back when Diane hugged her.

"Are you nervous, DIane?" Lynn asked

"N-no. Why do you ask?" Diane said

"Take a look at your hands," Amy said

Diane actually took the time to see the palm of her hands, and the drops of sweat were easily visible.

"I get nervous easily, ok?" Diane said, a little nervous, and a little angry. Both Amy and Lynn laughed at her. Then, Lynn looked to the side, to see a girl sleeping in two of the seats on the first line

That was Maya. Obviously she still had problems staying awake for long periods of time. She was wearing a green T-shirt and short jeans, just barely reaching her knees. She got rid of her afro hairstyle, and its place there was straight long brown hair.

"Should we wake her up?" Lynn said, pointing to the girl

"Let's wait for Paula to arrive, then we won't have to wake Maya another two times," Amy said

"Another two times?" Lynn asked

"She was the first one to arrive," Diane said, looking at her. "Honestly, she should see a doctor about this whole sleeping problem,"

"I'm pretty sure he could solve your sweating problem as well," Amy said

"Hey, at least I don't have to lose weight," Diane said

Amy jumped over Diane and they begin to fight against each other. The only thing Lynn could do was laugh at the situation. The two stopped fighting as soon as they heard their friend laughing at them. They both gave themselves an evil smile and, while Lynn was distracted, they both talked her too the floor and began fighting her.

It wasn't anything violent though. The three were just laughing and, while Diane and Amy weren't using strength against Lynn, she didn't even bothered to counter-attack them. She knew she could easily outstand the two, but it wasn't necessary, it was just a fun fight

"So, I am five minutes late and things already escalate to disaster?" The three heard a voice, and they immediately stopped fighting, and turned their head to see a blond girl standing by the entrance.

"Paula," the three girls exclaimed, and only then Amyy and Diane got out of Lynn. The three ran to greet her. She was wearing jeggings and a white T-shirt, which had a picture of a beach in the Lynn's turn to greet her came, she noticed something odd with her friend.

"Hey, where's your crutch?" Lynn asked

"I don't need it anymore," Paula said, kicking the air with her right leg. "My leg is totally healed."

"That's awesome," Lynn exclaimed

"It feels kind of awkward, you know?" Paula said. "After two months, I was getting kind of used to live with a broken bone,"

"Do you want a broken bone?" Lynn asked, ironically, making a fist with one hand, and smashing it against the other. "I can solve your problem,"

"You know what? It's not awkward at all. It feels great not to use a crutch," Paula said, faking fear from Lynn's words. It didn't last long, as the four girls begin laughing loudly and, consequently, waking up the girl laying on the two chairs.

"It's everyone here already?" Maya said, stretching her body, letting a loud yamn escape her mouth. She got up and began heading into the crew. Lynn and Paula greeted her, as Amy and Diane simply waited (they had already greeted her when they arrived)

"So, now that we are all here, what do you wanna do?" Amy asked

Lynn pulled a basketball out of her bag and began spinning it again, delivering a little smile to the rest of the team

"That sounds good enough," Diane said. Lynn passed the ball to her, going slightly above her head. She tried to grab it, but the ball slipped from her hands, due to the sweat going high and behind her. The five girls simply watched, amazed, as the ball literally went through the hood, without even touching it. The sound of scoring a point was heard by all of them

They simply stood still, looking through the hook. The only sound in the place was the basketball bouncing on the floor. Amy was the one who broke the silence

"Who is our captain again?" Amy asked

"It's me," Lynn said, without taking her eyes off the hook. She saw a lot of lucky shots in her life, but none so lucky and stupid before.

"Well, you're fired. Diane is the new captain," Paula said

"Hey!" Lynn said, angrily

The other four team members begin laughing again, and Lynn felt her cheeks getting hot. She knew her team was kidding (probably), but the idea of a lucky shot taking her position wasn't exactly pleasurous for her.

"Come on, Lynn, we are just kidding," Diane said, noticing how she was getting angry

"Yeah, the captain of the team should be Paula," Maya said, and the teasing remained for another ten minutes, before Lynn got angry enough. She grabbed the ball and launched it to the other side of the court. The ball landed on the hook and began spinning.

"These are the skills a true captain should have," Lynn said, looking at her teammates faces, who had their chins falling of their mouths. Her back was facing the hook, as she was waiting for the alarm, when the ball stopped spinning and it fell off the hook, on it's outside

After a few seconds of silence, the laughs came again when the ball first hit the ground. They began clapping her hands, as Lynn turned around and noticed the ball didn't entered the hook and, therefore, she didn't scored the three points of the throw.

Amy went to the other side to grab the ball. "Relax, Lynn, we are just teasing you," she said. "How about a little game to relax?" She offered

"One on one?" Lynn asked

"Nope, four against one," Maya said, as all the other girls displayed themselves. "That way, we have a slight chance of winning,"

Lynn bounced the ball on the ground. "As you wish," she said, and charged towards the girls

The good thing of playing something unofficially was that there is no timer, and no judge, so they were free to do whatever they wanted. Sure, they know the rules, and were keeping track of their score, but it was funny when you just put your leg to make a person fall, and the game simply continues.

In the end, Lynn barely won the match, 28 vs the other's team 27. When they finally stopped, they were all tired. They checked the time and it was almost one pm.

"That was a good game," Paula said. All of the girls stomachs began rubbing. "Now who wants to eat something?

"I know a good snack bar nearby," Amy said. "It's owner it's a friend of my father. They have the best food around here,"

"Sounds good to me," Lynn said, reaching her bag. "Oh wait, I don't have any money"

"Don't worry about that," Amy said. "I'll just ask the owner to send the bill to my father, and then you pay me later,"

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Lynn asked

"We're waiting for Maya," Diane said, pointing at the girl, who was laying on the floor, sleeping, using the ball as a pillow.

After Maya waking up, the five girls left the place and turned right, following Amy's directions. They soon reached the place. it had a fifties style, with huge windows, checkered floor with black and white tiles, and the big red seats on each table. The decorations, all of those pictures of old rock bands and sport stars, made the girls eyes shine.

After taking their seat next to a window, a man, in his early forties, wearing a white uniform, came to their table.

"Amy, my dear," he said, shaking her hand "How are you? It's been sometime since your last appearance,"

Amy faced her fellow teammates. "Girls, this is Pablo, the friend I've told you about," then she faced the man. "Pablo, these are Lynn, Paula, Maya and Diane," they all shaked hands with him

"I hope you enjoy our service, and if there's any problem" Pablo said, pointing at himself, handing all of the girls the menu. "Just call me when you've decided what you want," he was about to leave, but Paula called him back

"Actually," Amy said. "We don't need the menu,"

All of the other girls and the waiter looked at him confused. Paula called Pablo closer and whispered something in his ear. None of the girls heard what it was, bur Pablo nodded, then he wrote something on his little notebook used to take orders, grabbed the menus and left. The girls were just staring Paula with a confused expression.

"Just wait," Amy said, as another waiter left two little baskets filled with chips on the table.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, Pablo came back from the kitchen, holding a huge tray in his hand. He placed it on the table, covering almost all of it's extension. On the tray was a huge sandwich. It had lettuce, tomatoes, onion, cheese, bacon and meatballs, except for the end near the window, which didn't had any meat. They could see that the bread had four cuts on it.

"One special sandwich for five special customers," Pablo said, and then pointing to the end of the table. "Diane, Amy told me you don't eat meat, so that part is totally free of it. Hope you enjoy," he said, and left the girls with their food

All of the girls began starring Amy again. "What are you waiting for? Let's eat," she said, grabbing one of the five pieces of lunch.

The other four girls grabbed their respective pieces and took a bite of it. The explosion of flavours in their mouths could not be described. They all gave a sound, showing how good it the taste of their lunch felt in their stomach. It didn't took long before they all finished their fair share of food.

"That. Was. Amazing." Diane said

"Now I understand why you are chubby," Maya said, receiving an angry stare in response, and the other three girls laughed

"We need to do these hangouts more often," Lynn said

"Hey guys, I was thinking of something," Paula said

She called everyone close, like it was a secret their idea

"There is something I've been wanting to do for a while since I've hurt my leg, and now that it's healed, I'm able to do it" she said

"Well, what is it?" Diane asked

"I want to keep it a surprise, but I'm sure you'll all like. Only one thing come with long sleeve clothes and pants, the place it's actually pretty cold." Paula said

"So, where it is?" Lynn asked

Paula took off her cell phone and showed a map of the whole city. She pointed a place near the of the other girls ever went to that place, but they knew where it was.

"So, what time should we go?" Diane asked

"How about ten? Just like today," Paula was obviously getting excited. The four girls nodded in agreement. They stood up and left the restaurant, and Amy asked the waiter to send the bill to her father. They went back to the arena, where some of the other girls have left their checked the time and saw it was 2:15, so they decided to go back home. Lynn was already texting her father so he would pick her up.

"So remember, ten in the morning near the park, ok?" Paula said

The four girls nodded as each one of them began walking or riding away from the place, and Lynn was waiting her father to pick her up. It took around fifteen minutes before Lynn sr was in her sights.

After telling her father what happened during the day, they reached the house. Lori, Luan and Lola were in the couch watching Tv, and the others were probably in their rooms, minding their own business. Lynn quickly ran to her room, she had some homework to finish.

She got her notebook and began solving the random calculations her math teacher thinks it's important for her too know. Lynn was certain that the only reason she would need math would be to count how many victories she had, and there would be someone to do the counting for her.

After finishing her homework, bouncing her ball in the wall for a while, and almost falling asleep from Lucy's poetry (Lincoln had to have a sleepover in Clyde's house that day), finally dinner was ready. Lynn was quite anxious for tomorrow, since she wasn't sure what would happen.

Lynn wasn't exactly the biggest fan of her father's gullash, but she was quick enough to swallow every tiny bit of it, so she could go quick to bed, and the night would go quicker to bed and she wouldn't have to wait to much.

She went to her room, put on her pajamas, did her thirty minute exercise routine so she would get tired, and then she simply fell on her bed. She was to tired and to hot to event think about covering herself. However, as soon as she dug her face on her pillow, her cellphone began ringing. she didn't even took out her face from the pillow, she just kept moving her hand on the nightstand until she found the device. She answered it and took it close to her ear.

"Lynn here," she said

"Hey Lynn, is Margo,"

"Oh, hey Ma, what's going on?"

"I just wanted to know if you're coming to the party tomorrow," she said

"Party? Which party?" Lynn asked

"Don't you remember? Our whole team will be there, and I also heard the boys from the baseball team will be there"

Lynn's body had shaken on the mention of those boys. It's not due to their sports choice, but it's because some of them were actually very mean to girls who play sports. They believed the only thing girls should be in a field was cheerleaders. They respected Lynn after what she did with the last guy that said she should quit sports and she would be lucky to date any of the guys in the team, but their relationship was never that good.

"Honestly, I forgot. But if those stupid guys are going, I'll rather stay home,"

"Come on, Lynn, if you don't go, I'll be alone in that place," she answers

"What about the rest of the team?" Lynn asked

"You know I'm closer to you then anybody else," she says. "Besides, they only talk about clothes or the boys, and both you and me know we hate those topics," Margo said, and Lynn nodded, even though they couldn't see each other

"So simply don't go," Lynn said

"If I don't go, I'll have to stay with my mother, and she always forces me to participate in her stupid book club when I don't have nothing to do," she explained

Lynn thought for a second. "Hey, remember that basketball team I played last month?"

"When your team scored only 12 points, against the other team's fifty?" Margo asked

"Yes," Lynn said, a little bit angry. The mention of the score wasn't exactly a happy memory, but she didn't bothered much. "We are hanging out tomorrow, near the park, you can come with us if you want," Lynn said

"Really? What are you gonna do?" Margo asked

"Honestly, I have no idea. One of the girls is making a surprise, so we are going to find out on the day,"

"Okay then, where is it?" Margo asked

"It's near the park, at ten in the morning. I'm sure you don't mind," Lynn said

"That's true," Margo answered. "Is there anything we have to take or something like that

"The girl said to wear long sleeve clothes and pants, because it's cold where we are going, but other then that, no." Lynn said

"Great, thanks for the aid, Lynn" Margo said

"No worries, Ma. See you tomorrow," Lynn said

"See ya," Margo said, and Lynn ended the call. She laid back down on her bed, but she wasn't feeling tired at all. She got up and began another thirty minute exercise routine.

The next morning, Lynn woke up by her alarm clock, it was around 9 in the morning. Most of her family were still sleeping, so she manage to take a shower without anyone bothering her. Next, she exchanged her pajamas to a white T-shirt with a red jacket, as well as jeans and sneaker.

She got downstairs and saw nobody in the kitchen. She entered the place and grabbed an apple for breakfast. After finishing her fruit and throwing away the core, she went upstairs and brushed her teeth. She grabbed everything she might need, her charged cell phone, twenty bucks, so she wouldn't need her friend to pay for her and a ball. She chose the ball she usually bounced on her wall at night, which was easier to carry, and also could be used to any sport.

It was around 9:30 when Lynn left the house with her bicycle. She left a note in the living room table, saying she would hang out with her friends, and would be back for dinner. It was a cloudy day, and Lynn was praying the gods to hold the rain until tomorrow. Ringing through the empty streets of the city, she quickly reached the park. She parked her bicycle in the main entrance of the place.

She began heading towards the place Paula pointed at her last day. There weren't much people in the area, but soon enough she found her group of friends standing and signing her. They were all wearing jeans, and while some were wearing jackets, just like Lynn, some were in possession of long sleeve shirts She ran towards them and greeted all of them. She also saw most of them were with backpacks

"I guess you all met Margo," Lynn said

"She said you've invited her, and she seems cool enough" Diane said

"So, Paula, what are we going to do?" Amy asked

Paula remained silent, and signed her friends to follow her. She entered the little forest besides them and, after a few minutes of walking, they found a giant, dark hole in front of them.

"Paula, what is this?" Lynn asked

"Have you ever entered a cave before?" Paula asked

The five girls stared at her with confusion and shook their heads in negation.

"My father used to take me to this place when I was younger. It's beautiful, and I wanted to show it to you," Paula said. "So, why don't I show you?"

"Isn't it dangerous?" Maya asked

"I know that place like the back of my hand, there is no danger at all," Paula said, with a strong voice

They all began thinking for a while. If it was beautiful and safe, why not go? The idea began sounding good in their heads, it sounded like a cool experience. They slowly nodded in agreement.

"Great,'' Paula said, opening the backpack she had with her. She took out six helmets that had flashlights tied to them. "You're lucky I always bring an extra," Paula said to Margo. She also took out a pair of gloves and handed it to Diane. "This will prevent your hands from slipping on the rocks.

All of the girls wore their helmets. They entered the dark room which was the cave. Paula was in the front, and was also the first one to turn on her flashlight. They saw a huge cave, filled with loads of weird formations and structures. It was almost an illusion.

"Hey, those rocks look like a dinosaur," Amy said, pointing to a series of formations, a bit out of range of the flashlight, but still visible.

It's very easy to see those shapes in here, now follow me," Paula said

They began walking inside the cave. The columns inside formed strange pictures, especially with its shadows. Lynn and Maya even took the opportunity to snap a couple of pictures

"Watch your step," Paula said, as they began going down. It was almost a staircase, the only difference being more irregular. Paula hold the hands of almost every girl to help them get down, only Lynn refusing such generosity. After a few more steps, they understood the reason of the clothing. The cold wind blew in their faces almost like they were in a snowy day, the only difference being that, instead of snow and weak sunlight, they only had the straight line of their flashlights to see their path.

They reached a place a few feet under the ground, and they were inside a huge room. "Now, turn your lights off," Paula commanded, as she turned her flashlight off.

The five girls followed the orders, and after that, they were surprised. Obviously they were expecting darkness, but they couldn't see an inch in front of their eyes. They kept speaking, in order to try to find each other, but with five voices at the same time, it was quite hard.

"My father said this it feels like to be totally blind," Paula said. "Don't move, you don't want to bump in each other," she advised. "Now listen,"

They stopped talking. And they heard… nothing, not a single sound. Lynn was actually quite surprise to finally find out what silence is. Unfortunately, it didn't lasted long. Soon enough, they all began hearing the sounds of their breathing.

"Relaxing, isn't it?" Paula said

Suddenly, they began hearing a snoring.

"Paula, this is very cool," Margo said. "But we better keep the lights on, it will help Maya stay awake.

They all laughed quietly, but the silence made the sound seem a lot louder, capable of making Maya wake up. Paula simply signed her friends to follow her.

Silence took control of the place again, the only sound being Paula's advices once in a while. Soon enough, they began hearing what appears to be the sound of a river, kind of strange, since they were under the ground, the group imagined being hallucinations due to the silence, but soon they saw their ears weren't deceiving them, and in fact a river was slowly following its course the same direction they were going.

Paula hold up the group a little bit. "Do you know the lake inside the park?" she asked, and the whole group nodded. "It's probably the same water that flows under here. It might have dug all of these caves, during millions of years

"Uau," Diana said, getting near the water. It was crystal clear, and you could see the bottom of it easily, probably around 1,5 feet deep. This is really beautiful.

"No, this is beautiful," Amy said, looking up. The other girls aimed their heads at Amy's light, and they saw a group of rocks shining, like someone had thrown glitter glue all over it. The small particles, working like a really small mirror, reflected their light, similar to the stars in the sku

"Now I understand why you wanted to come here," Lynn said

"You have seen nothing," Paula said. "Follow me,"

Surprisingly, she began going close to the river, only to literally enter it, with all of her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked

"Our path follows this river, come on." Paula said

"Uh, Paula, I actually can't swim," Diane said

"Don't worry, the water won't go above your chest," Paula said. "Here, I'll hold on you so nothing will happen," she offers Diane a hand. Diane stepped inside the water and gave a huge scream

"What happened?" Lynn asked

"She didn't told me the water was freezing," Diane answers angry

"Hey, what's a cave exploring without some action," Paula said

"Wait a second," Maya said. "What about my cellphone?"

Lynn also grabbed her cellphone and showed the group. The rest simply stood quiet

"You can use my bag," Amy said. "It's waterproof, I'm keeping my cell phone inside"

Both girls nodded and fitted their phones inside Amy's bag. Then, the four remaining girls entered the freezing water and began walking inside the river. Paula was right, the water didn't reached their chest, only on the last part of their path, where the ceiling was too low.

"You'll have to duck, to get past here," Paula said, as she and Diane remained with only their heads out of the water. The rest of the girls did the same. Lynn was the last in the line, and luckily nobody saw she accidently hit her head in one of the rocks, because she raised herself to early.

She saw the other girls getting out of the water. She hold Diane's hand to climb out of the river. What they saw wasn't really that impressive, judging by what they have seen earlier. Shiny rocks and structures were in the rooms they visited before.

"So what's the big deal with this place?" Diane asked

"We are not there yet, we still have some walking," Paula said

They all began following a corridor, which began getting smaller and smaller as they were getting trough. There was a point where they had to crawl on the floor, and those with backpacks had to remove them and push it in front of them. Lucky, the exit was close. The exit whole was above them, and they had to climb up to reach the exit.

And when they finally reached the place, Paula simply stood still, with her hands on her hips, smiling. The other girls were trying to understand what was so interesting. She turned off her flashlight and, as soon as the others turned off theirs, they finally understood what was so amazing.

There was actually light inside the cave, but not normal light. It was so weak, it was almost the same from the other room they were standing without lights. Then they faced up. They could see a light coming from probably 100 feet away from them, and the ceiling had the shape of a cone, with a hole that had a few inches, at most.

"Almost nobody knows about the existence of this place," Paula said, turning on her light. "My father found it when he was only twenty, and he and his friends kept it a secret.

"Where exactly are we?" Margo asked

"My father's not really sure, but this is probably deep below one of the hills near the end of Royal Woods.

"WHAT? But that's like more than a few miles from the park," Maya said, surprised

"When we are in this places, without sound or light, sometimes we lose track of time and space," Paula said, calmly

Lynn took out her phone and saw it was two in the afternoon. Surprisingly, nobody appeared to be hungry or tired (except for Maya, but she was always tired). she decided to snap another picture of the place. After putting the phone inside her pocket, she simply admired the beauty of the place.

"Uhh, Paula?" Amy said

"Yes?" she said, heading towards Amy, who was near the entrance and probably the only exit for them

"Was this supposed to be flooding?" she said, pointing at the whole in the ground.

Paula got near the hole and saw a river forming on their passage. It was covering almost the whole tunnel, which was large, and obviously nobody could hold their breath enough to pass

"It seems it's raining outside," Paula said

"Is there a problem?" Maya said, as the rest got closer and saw the water covering their exit.

"Hey, how are we leaving now?" Margo asked

"Don't worry, this thing will empty itself as quick as it was filled," Paula said. We just have to wait a little bit,"

"Well, I don't know about you guys *yamn#*, but I'm gonna enjoy the silence and the darkness," she said, laying her head on a rock.

"Guess we don't have anything else to do," Lynn said. Tiredness began striking on the girls, as they would just take a nap, using a rock or their backpacks as their pillow, and their clothes kept them warm enough.

Even though her pillow wasn't really soft, Lynn fell asleep very quickly, since she had to enjoy a nap without any noises from her loud siblings. After what felt being like an hour, Lynn woke up and turned on the light of her helmet. Almost all of her friends were still asleep, except for one who was near the exit. Lynn still hears the sound of the water, but if an hour has passed, probably won't take that long for the water to simply go away.

She got closer to her friend and the light revealed her blond hair. She was ducked near the water, playing with it with one of her hands. Lynn touched her on the neck, and she felt it was cold. Colder than what she was expecting, even in that place.

"Paula, are you okay?" Lynn asked, lowering to her height.

"No, I'm not, Lynn," Paula said without turning her face

Lynn now noticed Paula had her cellphone in hands, and the words 'no signal' were on the screen

"What's wrong then?" Lynn asked

Paula showed Lynn her cell phone, and pointed the clock. It was almost nine in the evening, six hours after they have reached that place

"We are trapped, Lynn," Paula said, in a monotonous voice, trying to hide how scared she was, but her shaking was very helpful. She turned her face to Lynn, and she saw the tears on her blond friend, as she said, so quietly, it felt almost like a whisper

"Trapped," Paula repeated

 **Well, I'm pretty sure everyone knew what was going to happen until this point (unless they didn't bothered reading the summary _or_ the text in the beginning), but anyways, I hope you enjoyed the idea, and let we know what you are think of the idea. Constructive critisism is always accepted. Thanks for your time and see you next chapter.**


	2. Plan ahead

**Hey guys. Well, I know this isn't my most popular fic, but that doesn't mean I won't continue it...**

 **I guess that's all I have.**

 **Well, you know the drill. Obligatory begging for favs and reviews bla bla bla, Hope you enjoy it**

 **Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet's go**

It's told by many people that, whenever you have a problem, you have to remain calm, take a deep breath, and focus, so you can find a solutions for it. Like most of popular sayings, it's easier said and done. Let's say, your friend went bad on a test, because he was nervous, according to him. You could just say the sentence above, and simply disconsider major problems, like the lack of time, or the teacher that it's constantly looking at you.

Remaining calm it's a skill much necessary for any human being. And we often confuse this for something we call, being shocked. They both present similar symptoms, such as remaining still, staring at your problem, and thinking a lot. The difference is, when you're shocked, mostly it is because there is no solution, apparently.

For Lynn, the situation was very similar. After Paula repeated the word trapped, she was shocked. Loads of things could have gone through her mind. Instead, she simply stood there, motionless, staring at her friend, which was still on her knees. Paula was staring at Lynn, and the sweat drops could be seen on her forehead, even if the cave is cold

Paula is facing something we call nervousness. It's a really common reaction, for people who depend a lot on others to be happy or survive. Let's go back to that test, the boy is nervous because if he gets a bad grade, he will fail school, he will disappoint his parents, and he won't be happy. On this case, however, Paula is nervous because, if Lynn can't stay calm, her chance of surviving is really bad. Most common symptoms, we have sweat, shaking, pale skin, and the wish to be anywhere but here.

The other girls were facing something we call cluelessness. Due to being asleep, they are not yet entirely into the reality that surrounds them, and with that being said, their state will probably be followed by one of the two before.

Lynn's temper was something very widespread through those that played sports. She could get angry very quickly, showing red face, her hands closing into fists, and show her teeth without smiling not even a bit.

Lynn had began her transformation. For a few seconds, Paula's brain was in doubt if submerging in the flooded exit would give her more time to live then if she stayed there with her really pissed off teammate.

"We are WHAT?" Lynn screamed, making the other four girls wake up.

They turned their flashlights, and saw the scene in front of them, of one girl threatening the other. It's the second phase of cluelessness. You don't know what is going on, but at the same time you have a feeling that what it's happening doesn't have a reason.

The four girls quickly got on her feet. They all had remembered Lynn's career in basically any fighting style you could think of. Of course they were no match for her on a one o one match, but they've seen that overmathing Lynn could be the best way to control her

While Maya and Margo hold Lynn back, Amy and Diane stood between the two girls. That gave enough time for Paula and try to hide. Our brain, while most of the time has to process information, in more drastic cases, choices are made almost like involuntary.

You see, people often say humans aren't like animals, because they're smart. However, in extreme cases, our species regrets to our most primal instinct. In Paula's case, she realised that putting up a fight against Lynn is a death sentence, so just like a zebra runs away from a lion, Paula ran away and hide from Lynn. Darkness was Paula's best friend, but due to the flashlights, soon her only advantage would be gone.

Lynn saw herself surrounded. She could have relaxed, told the story to the rest of her teammates, and by that way, she would have allies sharing the same enemy. But, due to the situation, our acts are based in intuition and instinct. But, with that in mind, it was already obvious to Lynn that four against one put her and a very low advantage.

And with that, we reach one of the most spectacular qualities of a human being, speaking. Dialogue it's the best way for you to solve your problems, whenever it is to remove the guilt by confessing your sins, to convince someone he or she should be doing your chores, or simply screaming on your mic because someone beat you in a game.

And with that said, the fours girls applied their beautiful ability, and with that, pronouncing what we call words, forming sentences focused on relaxing their target. Violence is never the answer, they say. It's not true, people say that because, in most situations, violence will lead to someone losing everything. but on that situation, violence wouldn't do anything. At the very least, it would be a waste of time and energy from both sides of the fight, or as popularly called, a lose-lose situation.

The words actually managed to calm down the beast trying to reveal itself in the form of a thirteen year old girl. And once again, for Paula, nervosism stroke her. She was safe, but the wrong choice of words, from her or Lynn's mouth, was all needed for her to become the target of not one, but five hunters.

Paula appeared from her hiding spot, realising that the environment had returned to its passive state. She decided to use a tactic we don't have a name for, but we can call it regret. For some reason, there is a 75% chance then, whenever you did something wrong and really stupid, but you confess and say it's your fault, people forgive you, even if your statements are obvious, because people forget in how much danger or embarrassment you've caused to them, and they feel sorry for you. Or simply because they can feel superior and scream, "I warned you," right in your face.

"Girls, I have something to tell you," Paula said

The five girls drove their attention to the blond. Four of them approached her, and Lynn remained in her position, and seated down.

"We… we are trapped," Paula said. "Our only exit it's blocked, and it has been hours, the water it' not going down," she said facing down.

We repeat the cycle of shock and nervousness, but this time regret comes into action, and the four girls, instead of directly fighting Paula, decided to take some time to process the information.

"Do you knew we could get trapped," Diane said. Her sweat on her hands were showing nervousness, because she knew that her life was at risk.

"Sometimes, the rivers in caves can rise due to the rain, but I've never seen so much water for it to come until this point and not retreat," Paula explained. Her small knowledge of caves could easily outsmart the five other members of the group

"How long are we going to be here?" Margo asked.

"I-I-I don't know," Paula said. It's easy to realise that, due to what she'll say right now, she might trigger everyone's primal mode. "It should have already be gone, but if it hasn't, that means we can be locked in here for… for days… m-maybe even a… a couple weeks," she said. Also, forgotten symptom for nervousness, which is to make it hard to speak.

"Weeks?" Amy asked, in surprise. Her reaction couldn't have been different.

There is a reason for why people concluded that clueless people are the happiest. Let's look at our current situation. If Paula had kept the information for herself, she could have just said it had past just fifteen minutes they have been asleep, not enough time to drain the water, therefore nobody would be worried.

Another advantage of being clueless is that you don't think about problems related to your current situation. If the girls remained clueless, they wouldn't think about their families worried about them, or food and water supply, since they wouldn't be necessary. However, being the happiest doesn't mean the best for you. In our case, luckily Paula didn't hold on the secret.

Having six brains to think on a problem it's better than one. Firstly they had to think on their priorities, which now was survival. They heard a lot about the three rule of surviving.

You have three minutes to survive without oxygen. Judging by the size of the room, that problem wouldn't appear for at least a few days.

You have three ours to survive without shelter. Their clothes weren't enough to make them feel like they were in front of a fireplace, but at the very least prevented them from freezing to death.

You have three days to survive without water. Checking their stuff, they realised they had three full bottles of water. They couldn't be sure if the water from the entry was good for drinking. But extreme cases call for extreme situations so, unless they found another source, they would drink that water, when the bottles have been emptied and they were thirsty. They agreed to try to drink as little as possible, to make it last longer

Lastly, you have three weeks to survive without food.

"We don't have any food," Maya said

"Actually," Amy said, grabbing her backpack. "I've brought some snacks, in case we got hungry,"

Looking inside, it was sort of cheering. Gave them one or two days, that would seem to be a treasure chest. Almost every chip in existence was inside. They agreed they would have to rationalize.

Next thing, light. They heard stories of people who went insane in the darkness, so their cellphones, which didn't had any sort of signal to the outside world, and the flashlights would be used one at a time, to make it last longer.

That being said, they built a sort of schedule, to make sure they could last the longest. Half a bag of chips and a mouth full of water per day. Paula was really fighting for them to skip her first meal, since she was the one to put them on the struggle in the first place. Surprisingly, Lynn was the first one to say no to that idea.

"But I'm going to be just more of a waist," Paula said

"Paula, I've got stressed back there, but you didn't knew the risks. Besides, I can't eat knowing you'll be starving," Lynn said

"If you girls have thought me something," Lynn said. "Is that we have to work as a team, or else we won't succeed," Lynn said.

This is the point we transition from the primal to the rational. Now, the most important thing is to stay alive as much as they can, in the hope of getting out someday. The agreement to remain as a team, and work together to prosperity.

Things went boring in a matter of seconds. Of course, they know that die of boredom isn't really a thing. However, they quickly realised that doing nothing would be a big incentive for them to eat and drink. Their stomachs were already beginning to show the first symptoms of hunger. They have decided to explore the place a little bit.

You'd think that in a large open room, with only a few rocks spread acroos the place, there wouldn't be much to search for. That isn't the case, because, just like if you have your eyes covered and in complete darkness, the paths aren't revealed without another source of anomaly, such as sound, temperature or being lucky enough to point your flashlight at the right place.

They have spread into two groups. The first one had Lynn, Maya and Diane, while the second had Margo, Paula and Amy. They explored opposite sides of the cave, and they remained together so they wouldn't waste to many flashlight batteries. Well, Diane and Lynn remained together, while Maya decided to resume her sleep

Lynn and Diane kept looking at the same stone walls, until they found a small hole in the wall

"What is this?" Lynn said

"It might be an exit," Diane said. "Let's check it out?"

"Okay, I'll go first," Lynn said. She crouched and crawled through, the hole. It wasn't really long. Soon enough, she was able to stand, and Diane came right after her with the flashlight. She shines the whole room, and they found lots of drawing and a few writing on the walls.

"OMG, Lynn, look at all of these," she says, passing her hand over some of the writings. "Those aren't english. It might be from the an ancient tribe,"

"Diane," Lynn said, not so excited

"Who wonders the stories they tell," Diane said

"Diane," Lynn said, a little annoyed

"What great and well developed society they might have…"

"Diane," Lynn screamed

"What?" Diane said annoyed

"This is Spanish," Lynn said.

"Oh.." Diane said, quite disappointed. History was one of her favourite subjects after all. "What does it say?"

Lynn had learned some spanish when their whole family went to visit the Santiagos, and Lori made sure everyone knew the basics of the leangage, because one of Bobby's parents doesnt know english. Lynn focused the flashlight and translated some of the messaged

"It seems they were a group of tourists that were in a similar situation than ours, and they wrote their story here," Lynn said

"Did they make it," Diane asked

Lynn went through the whole message again. The didn't knew the meanings of some words, but she had the main idea. "There nothing saying they made it out," Lynn said. "But there are somethings I didn't understand. Maybe they actually made it," she suggested.

"And if they made it, we can also make it," Diane said.

This is what we call hope. The sightless idea of success can change peoples humor from emotionless to happy in a blink of an eye, because, even if it is unlikely, it's given the false illusion that everything will be fine. Unfortunately, that's not true for all cases.

" _Lynn, Diane, come here,"_ They heard a voice from the other room. They quickly crawled back, to see Margo, Paula, Maya and Amy standing in the middle of the room

"Have you found anything?" Margo asked

"We have found some writings on a secret room near that wall," Diane said. "Apparently, we aren't the first ones to get trapped here,"

"Really?" Paula asked. "Did they make it?" Amy asked

"We aren't sure, but very likely they did," Lynn said. Another effect of hope, believe the chances are bigger than they actually are. "What about you?"

"Nothing, really, but we still have one place to check," Margo said, pointing towards the opposite wall of the entrance.

"Let's give it a look, shall we," Maya said, and everyone nodded

They began walking towards the other end. After searching for a few minutes, a second hole, much bigger than the first, appeared in the sight of their flashlight, and something awkward came through their skin. They felt a warm air hit their faces. All of them stared at each other and, without saying anything, and they all entered the hole.

What we have here is what we call curiosity. There are two things that trigger this effect. Some normal, and something different. When everything's the same, like the girls in the cave earlier, they got curious to what they could find. Now, with the disturbance of temperature, their curiosity was to see what caused such disturbance.

Curiosity might be one of the best and worst traits of a human. And for one simple reason, it makes us search the unknown, which can be great, like discovering a cure for a disease, to something bad, like contracting a disease. It's almost like gambling, with the only differences being that the chances of losing are much lower, and you bet your life, not chips.

The tunnel was long, and the more they walked, the warmer the place was. It reached a point where the ones wearing jackets pulled them off and tied them to their waist, and those with shirts pulled up their sleeves. A few minutes later, they reach a room, it had a huge pool of water.

It was probably the source of the heat they have been feeling, since there were bubbles in the water, and the flashlights revealed it was kind of foggy inside, probably water vapor. Without speaking, Lynn places one of her hands in the water. It feels good, the contrast of the cold temperature on the main room with the hot water was great.

"The water is great," Lynn said

"Do you think we could get in to, you know, warm up," Diane asked

"While this water might not be safe to drink, we probably won't have any problems swimming in," Paula said

"But wait, we don't have swimsuits, and we will literally fry if we enter with our clothes, and walking with wet clothes won't be very comfortable" Amy said

"So I guess no pool for us then," Maya said

"Not exactly," Margo said, quietly, almost if she didn't want to be heard

"What do you mean, Margo?" Lynn asked

"If we don't want to get in with our clothes, we can just, you know, swim without them," Margo said, kind of embarrassed

"So wait, you're suggesting we go skinny dip?" Diane asked.

"Kind of the idea," Margo said

"Okay, there is no way I'll get naked just to go in the water," Paula said

"Me neither, let's just get back to the main room," Lynn said, and all of them nodded.

As they began walking back, the cold air began hovering around their bodies once again. A few moments later, they all faced each other. Words weren't necessary to describe the desire of enjoying the hot water after being so much time in the cold that was inside the cave. They all sighed in defeat when they realised Margo's idea wasn't that bad

They went back to the room with the huge pool. All of them looked at the hot water, knowing how much they wanted to get in. They all turned their faces to the wall, as they began to get undressed.

After a few moments, they were done with their business. Their arm covering their private parts, and a blush of embarrassment was shared between the six girls. The slowly approached the water and began going inside.

The shame was soon left aside by the pleasure the hot water, alongside the bubbles, have in their bodies. They never had tried a jacuzzi before, but it couldn't be any better from what they were feeling. They entered until only their heads were visible. It took a little while before someone said something.

"We are literally sharing hot water pool completely naked," Maya said

"Hey, it's better than the cold outside," Lynn said, and they all agreed, and relaxed their bodies to the warm sensation they had the honor to experience.

This, my friends, it's called happiness. When someone is happy, they don't care what others might think, or how embarrassing it might be for themselves and the ones around them, because the moment they are sharing is something more than special.

The chats, the laughs and the criticism against other people occupied what it feels to be like ours. And to think that all started with a surprise trip to a cave. That's when you prove your friendship, when, even on the worst of situations, you can still find those moments where you don't want to think of nothing but the other around you.

And for the first time on the period they remained trapped inside the cave, they actually wished they would stay there for eternity.


End file.
